Bittersweet Reunion
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: First Crossover One-shot! X-over with Sonic. The three groups from different worlds have come together to save their timelines. However, during their journey they come across a very close ally of Rockman and his friends.


**A/N: Merry Christmas! Everybody! This is my first posted Crossover One-shot! From three different games! Pokemon, Sonic the Hedgehog and RockmanEXE / Megaman Battle Network. **

**Contains: OCs **

**Pokemon Trainers: Ash, Brock, Misty, Serene (game), Calem (game), Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, Yune (OC), Xavier (OC), Camilla (OC) and Nalo (OC)**

**Pokemon: Pikachu, Onix, Starmie, Meowstic (Female), Altaria, Goodra, Raichu, Crawdaunt, Sylveon, Umbreon, Smugleaf (Serperior) and Blaziken**

**Mobius Inhabitants: Sonic (Hedgehog), Tails (Fox), Shadow (Hedgehog), Amy (Hedgehog), Knuckles (Echinda), Crystal (Rabbit [OC Form]), Mark (Fox [OC Form]), Pyro (Hedgehog[OC Form]), and Mariah (Hedgehog[OC Form])**

**Battle Network Characters: RockmanEXE (ENG: MegamanEXE), 'R' Blues (ENG: CF Protoman), 'R' Searchman (ENG: CF Searchman), 'R' Roll (ENG: CF Roll), Kaita, TurbomanEXE, Mary, RingEXE, Chisao Ooyamo and GustmanEXE.**

* * *

A group of different people and creatures appeared in a dim litted place. The area had marble pillars and balconies, water fountains, a stone with a strange extrusion sticking out, and a small open cabana where four circles with strange symbols in colors of red, yellow, green and azure, were circling around it.

The first group of humans came from the world of Pokemon. Where humans capture, train and battle Pokemon with others. They live together in harmony and fight against those who desire to use them as tools to take over the world.

The leader of the group was a young ten year old boy with spiky brown hair that was covered by a red and white cap and blue, white and black clothes. A yellow mouse with brown stripes on its back and a thunder bolt shaped tail was on his shoulder.

The second group came from the world of Mobius. Where it inhabits anthromorphic animals. The leader was a blue hedgehog with red running shoes and yellow buckles and white gloves. His emerald green eyes wanting to pound enemies one by one by his spin dash.

The third and final group is fron the world where internet technology is highly advance and everything is connected. Advance AI Programs called NetNavis roam their Cyber World with their Net Operators in their Real World. The leader was a boy wearing a blue bodysuit and blue armor, helmet, gloves and boots. His emerald eyes were scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary.

The dark green, army navi noticed a spike in the energy from the cabana. "Pika? Pika-pi!" The yellow mouse Pokemon cried when it detected the energy as well. "You sense the energy, too Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika..." Pikachu nodded. "Could it be an enemy?" Brock asked. His Onix, a rock Pokemon that almost looks like a snake, roared as it looks for its enemy to destroy.

"Who cares?" Sonic said, "I'm ready for anything. Tails looks around and finds that the energy spike is coming from the cabana. "I'm not too sure Sonic, it's not a enemy, maybe a lost alley?" "Huh?" Crystal said in confusion, "but we haven't lost any allies, did we?"

Flash! Riitz~!

A flame that flashed in red, yellow, green and azure flames suddenly appears in the cabana.

When it faded, it reveals a brunette boy with warm, chocolate brown eyes. He wore an orange bandana with a horizontal white stripe in the middle and a thin, horizontal, azure stripe in the middle. It also had a symbol that matches the blue navis. A red circle cut diagonally in half by a black line with equilateral triangles on each end and the border ring was yellow. A yellow scarf covered his neck. He also wore an orange vest with a white stripe in the middle that was over a white shirt with black patches on the elbow and a simple black T-shirt, black shorts with yellow highlights on the side and orange shoes with white stripes and black soles. The quad colored flame the appears on the boy's shoulder.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! (Japanese for Older Brother)" cried the chocolate eyed boy. "It can't be, Netto-kun?!" Rockman cried. "Netto?" Camilla said confused. "You mean that one you always call outuo? (Outuo is Japanese for younger brother)"

"Nii-san, Enzan, I wanted to see you and the others again!" Netto said with a sweet smile. "Netto?" 'R' Blues said when he saw that brunette, "It can't be him?" "Netto?!" Mary cried in recognition, "You mean that one that once operatored Rockman and was Yuuichiro-san and Haruka-san's son?" "Didn't Netto die in some accident?" Amy added.

All of Rockman's group magically teleported to the cabana where Netto now resides. "Rockman? And everyone else here as well?" Netto said when he saw that his friends were all grown up. "Why don't we live together in a world where both Humans and Navis roam?" Netto said with confusion. He gave a sweet smile, "I think we can all do it? If we just use all the power in this world here." "What are you talking about Netto?!" 'R' Roll said. "Netto," 'R' Searchman said, "there's no world for just humans and navis. It's only a fantasy! And look! All these worlds are meshed together. There's just no way." "But can't we all work together to build it?" Netto suggested. "It's true, I wanted that as well since we seperated at a young age," Rockman said, "but...but...I failed to protect you. I-I'm sorry!" "Rockman! Calm down!" Mary said. "Yeah, Rock, we don't want you to break down in front of your operator." Ring added with concern. "You can't back down!" 'R' Blues shouted out, "You promised Netto and the others that you'd stop that." "Yeah, it's true, I remembered that we made that process." Netto nodded. "Everyone...I..." Rockman said as he looked down in sorrow his emerald eyes now turning verdant. "Rockman?! Rockman, speak to us! Rockman!" 'R' Blues cried out. "Oh no! Rockman!" 'R' Roll cried out.

Everyone was shocked or confused about Netto's prescence and how both Netto and Rockman know each other. Netto felt guilty that Rockman was in this state. "Ngh...Netto-kun..." Rockman said. "Sorry everyone," 'R' Searchman said, "but Rockman is unable to move, we have to guard him for now. Can someone assist us?"

* * *

Sonic and Tails got to assist the group first, 'R' Roll was very thankful. "Rockman are you alright?" 'R' Searchman asked. "Ugh, I'm fine, everyone." Rockman said. "I'm a Net Savior. I fight Net Crime, it is what I do now. I didn't mean to look back on the past. I just couldn't let myself after seeing Netto-kun again for four years. " Netto felt guility again about Rockman. "It's true I also wanted a world where both Humans and Navis roamed." Rockman confessed. "But Rockman, did you know what happened during the Cyber Beast Wars in Beyondard." 'R' Blues retorted. 'R' Roll noticed that Kaita, Turboman, Mary and Ring were confused. "Beyondard is an alternate universe and the Cyber Beasts were gigantic beings that can destroy anything in ther path." She explained.

"It's true that Beyondard was a place for Humans and Navis to roam, but it was forced!" Rockman said, "I wanted the world where both Humans and Navis can roam and live in peace together." "Rockman..." Netto said. "Even if that fantasy remains untrue, it wouldn't hurt to try our best!"

"Hey Netto! I'm Kaita!" Kaita introduced, "this is my navi Turboman." "Vroom! Nice to meet ya! Netto!" Turboman said, "I heard you were the best net battler when you were still alive." "I'm Ring!" Ring introduced, "that's my operator, Mary!" "Hey Netto-kun!" Chisao said. "Chisao, man you've grown a lot man," Netto said, "and I see that you are Gutsman's new partner!" "I'm doing great with Chisao -de gutsu." Gutsman said.

"That's good," Netto said, "listen everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't be there see your accomplishments. But I'm glad that you're all still same after I was gone. Don't forget everyone, I'll always be in your hearts." The flame on Netto's left shoulder slowly engulfed the brunette as he slowly faded away.

"Netto has passed on," Yune informed, "his presence is no longer detected in this world." Rockman had turned away from where Netto had just stood moments before. "Rockman..." 'R' Searchman said. "I'll be find Laika-san," Rockman said, "we'll fight harder for Netto-kun's sake!" "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Tails said. "Looks like the blue bomber is back in action!" Sonic said as he gives a thumbs up.

Amy and Knuckles noticed that the stone, they were near at was glowing. "Hey why is that weird stone glowing?" Amy asked. "I don't know but it looks like it's going to break!" Knuckles cried. The stone glows very brightly and it slightly cracks. When the light fades there were a few weapons sticking out and some new battle chips.

A blue sword was sticking out of the ground and hilt of it was similar designed to Rockman's gloves and boots. Another sword was sticking out, this one was red and had Blues's emblem attache'd to the hilt, there was also a small hidden switch that can change the sword's element, a pink cross bow that had Roll's emblem attached to the handle and Battle Chips were Boosters for certain navis. The first chip was the Accuracy Chip which increases any Cursor Type Navi's accuracy, the second battle Battle Chip was for Turboman to easily avoid attacks and other two were for Ring and Gutsman.

"Hey new weapons and boosters for Rockman's team!" Amy said. She and the red echidna gave them to Rockman and the others. "Wow! Look Turboman, a Chip to increase your power and evasion!" Kaita said. Knuckles gave the two cross fusion members and Rockman their weapons. They glowed and instantly became battle chips to use. "I guess this is some sort of thank you gift," 'R' Roll noted.

"Alright!" Camilla shouted, "new tricks for bad guys to watch out for!" "They'll never see it coming!" Calem added. "Netto-kun...Thank you..." Rockman said as he clutched the Battle Chip close to his chest.

* * *

**A/N: This is actually a parody ripped from one of the scenes of a game called Project X Zone. Basically it's a cross over game from various game franchises that were made from Capcom and SEGA. The scene is where Zero meets Iris again in Chapter 29. Most of the dialogue is ripped from this scene. I'll be posting more random One-shots in the future, most of them being from Sonic, Pokémon or Megaman Battle Network.**

**Some OC Descriptions from the three franchises.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog:**

**Crystal**

**An azure rabbit with some patches of blue fur and blue eyes. She wears a magenta dress with her tail sticking out, a white collar, white tie, short white sleeves, white gloves, white socks and blue and yellow shoes with dark grey soles.**

**Pyro**

**A red and brown hedgehog with brown eyes. A red T-shirt with short white sleeves, yellow collar and yellow rectangles , jean shorts, white gloves, white socks, yellow and azure shoes with cyan highlights and grey soles.**

**Mariah**

**A blonde hedgehog with blue eyes. She wears an light azure dress with an azure vest over it with a white stripe in the middle, white gloves with yellow rings, and azure high heels.  
**

**Pokemon:**

**Camilla**

**Has long black hair tied into a ponytail and magenta eyes. Wears a pink and white cap with a Poke Ball symbol on the front, a magenta hoodie jacket, jeans and white and magenta shoes.**

**Nalo**

**Has wild spiky brown hair and slate blue eyes. Wears a yellow scarf around his neck, a blue shirt with long white sleeves, jeans and dark blue tennis shoes. **

**Yune**

**Has long, golden yellow, curly hair and almond brown eyes. Wears a black cap with a white Poke Ball symbol and an aqua flower on the right side, aqua T-shirt with a white Poke Ball symbol on the right side, a cyan ribbon bag, black shorts, white OTK socks with a single black stripe, and aqua Mary Janes.**

**Xavier**

**Has shoulder length chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Wears a red cap with a black feather shaped like the letter Y attached in the right, a dark red jacket with white highlights, a red bag, black jeans and red and white sneakers. **

**Crystal, Pyro, Mariah and Mark starred in my FanFiction Fic: Explorers of Mobius**

**Camilla, Nalo, Yune and Xavier starred in my future FanFiction Fic: Pokemon X and Y: Kalos Evolution **

**P.S. The reason Netto did not join Rockman and his group was because he was declared dead in Achamo's fics Neo Alliance's (****Chapter 1) and String Theory. That's why Gutsman is now Chisao's navi not Dekao's. **


End file.
